Heartful Song
by Aiko-ojousan
Summary: Uma melodia tem o poder de transformar, principalmente quando vêm do coração. “Resposta ao torneio Sakura no Ai” - Sasuke x Sakura.


Heartful Song

* * *

Shipper: Sasuke x Sakura.

Tema: Romance/General.

Sinopse: Uma melodia tem o poder de transformar, principalmente quando vêm do coração. "Resposta ao torneio Sakura no Ai".

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, assim como a música citada abaixo. Respectivamente à Masashi Kishimoto e Nana Mizuki.

* * *

_Sozinha em um palco vazio_

_As cortinas caem sobre meu sonho._

_E eu percebi que_

_Tal como ontem, o amanhã_

_Nunca virá novamente._

_A cena final é sempre_

_Dolorosa e bela,_

_Mas vou secar as minhas lágrimas,_

_E abrir a porta._

_Eu nasci de novo,_

_A coragem cresce dentro de mim,_

_Eu já não estou com medo._

_Minha canção do coração,_

_Minha canção do coração._

_Vou cantá-la indefinidamente,_

_Na esperança de chegar a você.

* * *

  
_

O sol surgia no horizonte, seus raios amarelados tingidos com um leve rubor incandesciam no céu límpido, uma jovem de cabelos curtos e róseos acordava desanimadamente de sua cama de solteira. Seus orbes esmeraldas abriam lentamente, tentando acostumar-se com a luz forte do astro rei.

Sakura espreguiçava-se preguiçosamente à medida que sua mente começava a trabalhar. Após levantar-se fora tomar uma ducha rápida, ao sair do banho pusera suas roupas do colégio, que consistiam em uma saia curta azul marinha, uma blusa branca de botões com uma gravata vermelha e as típicas meias três quartos brancas. Depois calçara suas pantufas com cara de gatinho, pegara sua pasta marro café, e descera a escada pulando de dois em dois degraus.

Chegando ao térreo comera apenas uma maçã, saíra porta afora, colocou seus sapatos colegial e correra em direção à escola enquanto mordia sua suculenta fruta escarlate.

X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x

A menina chegara à escola faltando em torno de cinco minutos para o início das aulas, correndo ela fora até o seu armário e pegara seus sapatos brancos, trocou rapidamente colocando o que estava em seus pés no armário. Sakura batera a porta de metal com força e correra em direção a sua sala, com muita sorte estaria na sala antes do professor.

Sua pressa fizera a bater ferozmente em algum inocente corpo no meio do corredor, a sorte estava ao seu favor, pois naquele instante não havia ninguém, a não ser aquela pessoa com quem chocara seu corpo.

A garota de madeixas rosa caíra sentada no chão, antes de levantar-se colocara sua mão alva sobre a testa, sua cabeça doía. Com a outra mão pegara sua pasta e lentamente começava a ficar de pé. Antes que pudesse pedir desculpas o sinal ressoara por toda a escola, fazendo a garota desviar do aluno e correr para sua sala.

- Desculpa! – Gritara a jovem enquanto contornava o corredor.

X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x

A dona dos olhos verdes abrira a porta ofegante, entrando na sala em seguida, enquanto dirigia-se à sua mesa ouviu a foz calma de seu professor de matemática.

- Muito bonito, senhorita Haruno – Dissera o homem de cabelos platinados, com um meio sorriso atrás de sua máscara escura. – Está atrasada de novo, e hoje é só terça-feira.

A jovem sentava em sua carteira, pensando em algo plausível para dizer, ao fim suspirou derrotada falando a verdade.

- Desculpe-me Kakashi, eu acabei perdendo o horário.

Ao terminar de falar a porta abrira novamente, revelando um belo jovem de cabelos e orbes negros como o céu noturno.

- Senhor Uchiha... Por acaso também dormira mais do que a cama? – Ironizou o professor.

- Não professor, é que ao chegar na escola eu fui atropelado por alguma coisa. – Disse ao mesmo tempo em que mandara um olhar gélido para sua culpada.

- Bem... Não é de meu interesse o que acontece fora da sala. – Falou percebendo o que acontecia entre os dois atrasados do dia. – Agora, sente-se em seu lugar.

X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x

A aula de trigonometria ocorria sem maiores interrupções, Sakura ficara a aula inteira escrevendo algo em seu caderno, ao invés de copiar a matéria. Após terminar desviara a atenção da folha branca, seus olhos pousaram, acidentalmente, em um certo moreno que dormia serenamente na carteira ao lado. Sua face corara levemente, porém não desviou o olhar. De alguma forma a beleza incomum do jovem atraia a menina.

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos sobre Sasuke, então voltara a ler o que escrevera na folha durante os três tempos seguidos de matemática.

O sinal do intervalo tocou, os alunos levantavam de suas cadeiras e espreguiçavam-se, alguns acordavam, outros saiam correndo em direção ao refeitório. Sakura apenas guardou seu material calmamente, depois perdeu cerca de um minuto e meio procurando o lanche que jogara na mochila, após mais alguns segundos retirou da maleta uma tangerina.

X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x

A jovem entrara na sala quando observou que o moreno ainda estava dormindo calmamente, sua expressão aparentava prazer, a menina deduziu que ele estava sonhando. Andou a passos leves até parar do lado da carteira dele, então olhou para baixo, deixando seus fios curtos caírem suavemente paralelos ao rosto e ficara em silêncio contemplando a face encantadora.

Passado alguns segundos Sasuke acordou, a dona dos olhos orbes nem tivera tempo de disfarçar, ao contrário, ficou ali parada, fitando o mar ônix misterioso. Estava tão perdida no oceano negro que nem percebera o curto sorriso formar-se nos lábios de papel.

Quando o alerta soou avisando a todos o fim do intervalo correu para sua carteira, fazendo o sorriso morrer. Nos três tempos que seguiram da aula de português não tivera um único momento em que não parara de observar o rosto inexpressivo do rapaz.

Faltando dez minutos para o fim da aula Sasuke encarou os orbes esmeraldas. Os olhos verdes pareciam aflitos para descobrirem mais sobre as esferas negras, ao mesmo tempo os olhos ônix pareciam apenas brincar com a aflição exposta dos orbes esverdeados.

Logo o sinal tocara, avisando a todos que mais um dia de escola havia terminado. A jovem dessa vez jogara tudo desajeitadamente dentro da sua pasta e saíra correndo.

X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x

A menina descera as escadas brancas rapidamente, porém para ao passar em frente à sala de música. O piano cor de marfim estava com a tampa suspensa, a jovem entrara e fora em direção ao instrumento.

Ao invés de fechar rapidamente ficara deslizando seus dedos por entre as teclas pretas e brancas. A tentação de sentar e tocar fora maior do que a ansiedade de ir embora. Sakura acomodara-se no banco de assento revestido de cetim vermelho, colocara seu caderno de matemática no lugar da pauta, logo suas mãos tocavam a mais suave das músicas.

Estava em seu sangue, assim como sua mãe era uma grande pianista ela também era apaixonada pelo piano. Enquanto tocava preparava sua voz, em seguida estava cantando a letra que escrevera mais cedo. Antes mesmo de chegar à terceira linha parara suas ações. A jovem viu quem estava encostado no batente da porta escutando sua canção. Sakura ficara completamente envergonhada.

O garoto apenas deu um meio sorriso, e abrira seus olhos, fitando os da Haruno, então sua voz quebrara o silêncio.

- Porque parou? – Disse apontando o instrumento.

A menina apenas sorrira e voltara a tocar. O jovem andara até ela e sentara de costas para o lado esquerdo do banco, colocando a perna direita dobrada e o braço sobre ela, ao mesmo tempo encostou a cabeça no banco, e mantivera os olhos fechados, a garota apenas tocava.

X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x~X~x~x~x~x

O tempo corria, e o sol já se punha no horizonte, e em na sala de música da escola um menino escutava uma doce melodia, e uma menina deixava seus dedos dançarem pelas teclas.

Sakura olhara pela primeira vez desde que Sasuke deitara a cabeça no banco, em sua mente os pensamentos ressoavam.

- "Uma canção mostra os verdadeiros sentimentos das pessoas. Eu espero ter conseguido com essa melodia tocar a sua alma".

Ao mesmo tempo em que fitava a face pálida o jovem abrira os olhos, e com a voz rouca dissera a ela:

- Não ouse parar de tocar.

A menina sorrira.

- "Principalmente quando a canção vem do coração". – Pensou a dona das esmeraldas brilhantes.

Por um longo tempo os dedos de porcelana não pararam de bailar sobre o palco de teclas pretas e brancas.


End file.
